


Hot-Coco

by bahannah01



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: But Not Done BY Ethan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Ethan To The Rescue!, F/M, Gen, Hugs From Ethan, M/M, One Shot, Rather The Sweetie Comforts You, all mentioned - Freeform, basically angsty fluff, guilt tripping, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahannah01/pseuds/bahannah01
Summary: A supposed 'friend' of yours had gotten angry with you after apparently 'friend-zoning' and 'leading him on' when in reality, you had done nothing wrong- you were being a friend. But, that doesn't stop him from taking advantage of you feeling bad and end up making you feel even worse... So, when Ethan just so happens calls you in the middle of your cries, he finds himself running over without a second thought.





	Hot-Coco

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! So, I am posting this in place of a chapter, although, there will be a chapter up soon! <3 An emotional roller-coaster kind of hit without warning and inspired this number, I really hope you all enjoy this and just know that if someone ever makes you feel bad for feeling the way you do... They're not worth your time and they are most definitely not worth your tears. Remember that if someone ever purposely makes you feel bad, they're the problem- not you. I love you all and if you ever need to talk to me feel free to, whether on Tumblr, the comments, or if you want, I have a few email accounts that I can open up to you guys :) Again, please enjoy!

  _People suck._

     That isn’t something you’re just now finding out; however, it’s something you are being heavily reminded of currently. All you wanted to do was make him happy and be there for him and yet when he started to develop feelings for you that you didn’t exactly reciprocate, he decides to try and guilt you into feeling sorry enough so that you’ll stay?

     The worst part about that was it almost worked. You almost fell into his trap, a cautious but hopeful lamb that was almost swallowed up by this wolf-in-sheep’s-clothing. His pleas rang through your phone’s speaker and you could feel your heart shatter with every word that slides out of that manipulative mouth of his- the way his words would wreak your mind, leaving you in tears because you did this to him.

     It was all  _your_  fault that he was upset.

     It was all  _your_ fault that he was yelling.

     It was all  _your_ fault that he was getting more and more aggressive.

     But most of all, it was all  _your_ fault that he was hurting.

     Anf he would make sure you knew that- he made sure that you were sorry for rejecting him when you had apparently ‘led him on’ and gave him the ‘better-as-friends’ speech; enough so that you couldn’t stop crying for two hours even after that call. However, a brief calm passed over you and in that moment, you heard your phone go off again. You could feel your heart stop in your chest as the unsuitably joyful tone bounces off the walls and into your ears, it takes you a moment but when you finally realize that it’s Ethan’s ringtone, the fear of him calling again dissipated and instead, relief washed over you. You answered his call with a shaky ‘hello’ and while you may be over the phone, he instantly realized something was wrong and decided to stop by- normally you’d protest, although secretly wanting him to come over anyway, but you were far too tired and you honestly needed the company now more than ever.

     Which leads to you currently being seated on the couch and waiting for Ethan to finish making hot-coco. You snuggle up in the blanket that he ever-so-lovingly wrapped you up in when he arrived, you wipe the straying tears from your eyes. The second Ethan arrived he simply allowed you to cry as he held you, at some points, it almost seemed like he was about to cry- it hurt so much to see you so distraught, though he wanted to be strong for you and be steady, it was what you needed. Ever since then, you’ve only shed a tear or two every now and again.

     The only remaining feeling is the emptiness; the kind that eats you up the more you think about it and makes it so easy to fall down that dark abyss of no escape, it was odd how something that makes you feel like nothing can weigh on your heart like an anvil- it creates this sinking feeling in your chest that makes you wonder if you’ve already fallen down that abyss or not. You must be staring into space because you suddenly feel someone give your shoulder a gentle shake, “You in there?” His chuckle manages to shine an ounce of light onto your heart, lifting some of the weight off. The ghost of a smile slides across your lips, it’s hardly noticeable, albeit Ethan spots it immediately.

    “Yeah, just thinking about it all,” Your voice is calm, but holds this odd sense of a bittersweet melody to it. Ethan offers a warm smile, all the same, hoping it’ll spread to you, and sits beside you on the couch, handing over your hot-coco. You bring it to your lips and sip the sweet drink as it warms you up, and just as Ethan hopes, your smile becomes just a little bit bigger. It may not be that much of a difference, but it’s an improvement to him!

      The brunette relaxes into the couch and cautiously wraps his arm around your shoulder, after seeing you come closer into him, he relaxes and subconsciously traces little shapes into your arm with his index finger, “If you, uh, don’t want to talk about it that’s okay. But, you do know I’m here for you right?”

      A light laugh escapes you without much of a second thought after you nod and smile up at him, “Ethan- you rushed over, basically tucked me in, and made me hot-coco. I know you’re here for me.”

     “Just wanted to make sure,” He chuckles and returns your smile with his own, one that gives you the same warmth that the hot-coco did- and it’s just as sweet too.

     “Thank you for coming over, Ethan, I… I really appreciate this.”

     “Whenever you need it, I’m always here for you and ready to make coco!”

     You happily snuggle into him, resting your head on his shoulder and keeping your mug of coco in your hand and simply stay there with him- listening to the sound of his heart and allowing his words to resonate. They were genuine and kind, ones that were more than refreshing after everything’s that’s happened. A content sigh falls from your lips; this is where one finds love, at the bottom of a hot-coco mug or lost in an over-sized blanket that’s begging to be cuddled up in, not in false accusations and guilt-trips.


End file.
